Ways of Life
by Animelover0111
Summary: Matt is a rich boy and just wants to escape away from it all. While Mimi would love to live the life of Matt instead of living with a poor family.
1. Meeting

** Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon characters**

Hi this is my first story so don't get mad a me if I don't do things like the other authors.This chapter is short, but the next chapter won't be so I hope you enjoy it and please review. Thanx

Mimi's POV

I was walking throw the park and I noticed that one of the stand's were selling my favorite snack Churros. When I arrived at the stand I noticed a boy a with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a well built body arguing with the salesmen. When he turned around and looked at me he said, "Sorry for the hold miss but, that ignorant fool behind me wouldn't give me my free refill."

" It's okay I'm not in any rush anyway."

" Well see ya around."

"Ok well bye."

I wish I could have another chance to talk to him one more time .

Matt's POV

I was arguing with a salesman because he claimed that I don't get a free refill when you order fries but, I knew that I did. When I turned around I saw the most stunning creature on earth she had long dark brown hair that came all the way down to her mid back, deep brown eyes, and has a nice slender body . I told her I was sorry for what happened and told her 'see ya' how dumb was that but, what I really wanted to tell her was did she want to go out with me sometime . I hope I see her one more time.


	2. A New Start

** Chapter 2**

**Mimi's POV**

I woke around 6:30 in the mourning to get ready for school. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, comb my hair, and got dressed. For the first day of school I was going to wear my black t-shirt they said 'don't mess with the best', a tight mini skirt, and black boots. For my make-up I put on eye liner and black mascara. I decided to call Sora to ask her if she wanted to met me at the bus stop when she answered the phone I ask her and she said yes .When I came downstairs mom was making her famous homemade pancakes. When I sat down my sister Ashley was looking at me crazy so I said, "What are you looking at."

"Nothing important that's for sure."

"You little good for nothing son of a..."

"Mimi don't you speak to your sister like that and, especially in front of my face!"

To me it seemed like my mother would always take up for my little sister and I hated that. "Mom I wasn't even going to say what you think."

"Then what were you going to say."

"I was going to say witch."

It was silent in the kitchen for awhile until my older brother Joe came singing in the kitchen. Sometimes I swear to bean's that my brother looked like a rapist. My friend Sora is so convinced that he's a rapist, so she doesn't spend the night over my house liked she used too. Anyways my brother had on this geeky outfit he wore a uniform shirt with a golfer's vest on top of that, khaki pants and leather shoes. I had to admit sometimes I was ashamed to call him my brother. I was just about to ask him why was he wearing that ugly outfit but my mother interrupted me from asking.

"Joe you look very nice today."

"Thanks mom I got it from a golfer's magazine."

"Figures." I said out loud

Whoops did he really hear me say that.

"Mimi I'm sick of your mouth already and it's only(looking at her watch) 7: 26am."

" Mom I'm sorry but I really have to go because if I don't hurry I'm going to miss the bus."

Without letting my mother say a word I ran out the door.

**Matt's POV**

I was awaken by the sunlight coming from my window. When I turned to look at the clock it read 7:30am. I hopped out the bed and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair . After I took my shower I went into my closet to decide on what I was going to wear. I decided I was going to wear my Iverson jersey, baggy jeans, and my red, white, and blue Nikes. When I came downstairs my mom and dad were being served by our maid Bridgit. My mom was busy reading a book and my father was reading the newspaper. "Here's your breakfast Master Smith."

"Thanks Bridget."

"Your welcome sir."

My mom looked up from her book and asked, "What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing a jersey." I gave her the most dumbest look. "Everyone is wearing them mom."

"Well your not everyone and, didn't you see the outfit Bridgit put in your closet."

"Mom, even if I did see it I wasn't going to wear it.

My mom gave me the most disgusted looked I ever saw. My father looked at me and said, "Don't talk too your mother that way young man!"

"Dad I wasn't trying to be smart and, I'm sick and tired of ya'll telling me what to do and what to wear!"

I could tell that my dad was upset with me by the way he looked at me. Before anyone could say anything else I ran out the house and headed for my limo and left for school.

**Mimi's POV**

When the school bus arrived at the school I started to get butterflies in my stomach because everything was going to be different this year. My best friend Sora was already on the bus although I asked her to wait for me. "Hey Sora!"

"Hi Mimi!"

"I can't wait til we get to school."

"I'm a little nervous."

"I'm not!"

"I can tell."

" Well, here's a new start in high school."

" Yeah a new start."

As the bus pulled up to the school I was getting even more nervous. I couldn't believe that I was starting high school. Soon I will be going to parties, making out with hot guys, sneaking out of the house, and other tempting stuff.

"Mimi.."

"Huh."

I saw a hand reaching out towards me, when I looked up it was Sora's hand.

" Are ready."

My face probably looked like I was ready but deep down I wasn't. Either way I wasn't going only. I reached out for Sora's hand.

"Yeah."

" Let's go."

**Matt's POV**

" Hey Huey can you drop me off at the corner."

" Yes sir." Looking in his mirror with a curious eye. "You know sir if I were you I wouldn't be hiding from people, I would let everyone know that I had money."

" Huey... if only you were me."

" Well, have a good day sir."

"I hope I do."

After I walked a few blocks to the school, I finally made it. I couldn't wait to start high school. I couldn't wait for the parties, drinking, and girls.

There was no one there I seemed to remember at my middle school I started to think that I would have to make new friends on my own until, I saw my best friend Tai trying to talk to a girl. From where I was standing it looked like the girl was ignoring him. With me being a good friend and all I decided to go help him. "Hey Tai."

"Hey Matt!" Turning his attention towards the girl. "Look I have to go, but maybe I'll see you later"

" Were you talking to me this whole time."

"Yes."

" Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were talking to someone else."

" That's what every girl seems to think."

The girl just took her books and went inside the building.

"Bye and don't forget to call me."

After their conversation I walked over to Tai. "Isn't this the one hundredth time a girl has blew you off."

" No"

"I think so."

" Well your wrong."

" Whatever you say" Tai grabbed his backpack and we headed into the school.


	3. It's A Date Part 1

**This chapter contains people from Wedding Peach**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wedding Peach**

**Chapter Three**

**Mimi's POV**

There was so much people in the hallway that I lost Sora. "Sora where are you."

"I'm right here."

When I turned my head to where I heard the voice I saw a little hand waving in the air. People were just shoving me in the face so I had to be aggressive to get where I wanted to be. I pushed my way throw the crowd but as I was pushing I tripped over someone's foot. I was falling face down on the ground, but I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. When I was standing straight up I looked to see who saved me from making a total fool of myself. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..., wait haven't I seen you somewhere before."

"Unm... I don't know."

"I remember now, it was the last day of summer and you were auguring with the guy because he wouldn't give you a free refill."

"I remember now."

"Yeah."

"So, what's your name."

"Mimi."

"My name is Matt."

Sora comes over so that Mimi could introduce her to that fine boy.

"Mimi are you ready too go."

"Oh, this is my best friend Sora."

"Hey Sora." Matt was looking around like he's looking for someone. " I would introduce you to my best friend, but it seems like I lost him in the crowd."

"That's okay."

"Well see guys later."

Matt's POV

After I left from talking to Mimi and Sora I went to my locker. When I got there Tai was trying to talk to a girl again. I walked up to my locker to see what he was saying to the girl. "So you're name is Momoko."

"Yes."

"Well do you want to go out sometime?"

"No, I already have a boyfriend and his name is Yoske."

"Oh."

"Well see ya later... unm what's your name."

"It's Tai."

"Yeah, Bye Tai."

The girl shut the locker in his face and went to catch up with her friends.

"Tai, so when are we going to celebrate your one hundred and one blow off from a girl."

"Ha ha very funny Matt."

"Hey, remember I told you I met a girl over the summer at the Churros stand."

"Yeah."

"Well, she goes to this school."

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe, you're a total babe magnet."

"You don't have to tell me that.""It's just that I'm scared."

"Of what!"

"She looks like the type that will always say no whenever a guy asks her out."

"And you can tell this how..."

"She just does."

"Well you never know until you try."

"You're right."

"That's why I ask every single girl I see out ."

"We better hurry up and get to reading class."

"Right."

Mimi's POV

"So Mimi are you going to hook up with this guy."

"I don't know yet."

"Well if you don't than I will."

"I don't ask a guy out they ask me out."

"I guess your right."

As we were talking the lights started to dim, music started to play, and a man dressed in women clothes started to sing a song. After he was done singing he finally said, "Now that's good acting."He came down the steps and almost fell in his high heels. "Hello class my name is Mr. Spur, and I will be your drama teacher this year.""I just want to let ya'll know that I don't play games when it comes to acting so, don't try it, okay." "What were going to do today is introduce ourselves and then were going to talk about why we want to be in this class."

After what almost seemed like forever it finally got to Sora. "Hi my name is Sora and I joined drama class because I thought that it might be a good experience for myself."

"Ok great, now you."

"Hi my name is Mimi and I joined drama class because I love acting."

"I can tell that you take acting very seriously."

"I do."

"Well, that's all the time we have for today, so see ya guys on Wednesday."

When we were walking out the classroom I saw him again and it gave me chills down my spine. "Mimi there he is."

"I know."

"Well why don't you go talk to him."

"I can't, we have to get to class."

"At least ask him to sit with us at lunch."

"Okay, I will."

I was really nervous because I didn't know what I wanted to say to him, but somehow I gathered the courage to say, "Hey Matt."

"Hi Mimi."

"So how's school going."

"Awful how bout' you."

"Not bad, but I have to warn you."

"What."

"I think the drama teacher is a little shaky if you know what I mean."

"I guess I have to skip his class than."

There was a little awkward silence, but I finally asked him. "Matt would you like to sit with me and Sora at lunch"

"Yeah!"

"Great, well see you at lunch."

"Bye."

I waved bye and went back over to Sora.

Matt's POV

After I was finished talking too Mimi I headed to science class. It seemed that Tai was already in class, so I guess I was going to be the only late person today. When I opened the door to the classroom everyone started staring at me. "Hello can I help you with something?"

When I looked past my shoulder there was a short bald-headed man with thick glasses looking at me. "I'm late."

"Can you please sign this paper."

"Sure."

After I signed the paper there was only one seat left. I walked over to the sat down, and then the reacher started to teach the lesson. " Please open your books to page four." "Now the person next to you will be your partner for the rest of the week so, you have to depend on each other for a good grade. I turned to face my lab partner and she smiled at me and said, "Hi my name is Yolei!"

"I'm Matt."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"You know what, you're lucky that you're my partner because I love science."

"I hate science."

"Well I guess we all have our different opinions about things."

After science class it was time for lunch my favorite subject. First I went to my locker to put my books away. "Tai."

"Yeah."

"Remember that girl I was telling you about?"

"Yeah."

"Well she invited me to sit with her at lunch along with her friend Sora."

"Cool."

"So, you're okay with that."

"Yeah."

"Well let's go."

When we got to the cafeteria we headed over to where they were sitting. " Hey Mimi."

"Hi Matt."

"I was wondering if it was okay if my friend could sit with us."

"Sure."

"So Tai, do you want to sit with us."

"Sure."

After we sat down Sora and Tai went to go buy lunch for the rest of us, but I think the reason they left was for me and Mimi to talk a little bit more."

"So Mimi, did you go to health class yet."

"No."

"Well don't sit in the front because Tai told me that the teacher was spitting all over him."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Mimi."

"Yes."

"Would you like to go out with me this Friday."

"What time?"

"Whatever works for you."

"How about eight o' clock."

"Fine by me."

"Great."

As soon as I was done asking her out, Sora and Tai came back over. We all started to talk and got to know each other better, and Tai was telling us about his first day at gym class and saying that he was scared to take a shower with the rest of the guys because he was afraid that there might be some gay guys in the shower. After lunch was over I asked Mimi to come with me for a second.

Mimi's POV

Matt took me to a quiet hall. I was about to ask him what we were doing her but, the next thing I know I was being pushed against the lockers. I looked up at him and looked deep in his sexy blue eyes, and the next thing I know he's leaning toward me for a kiss. When his lips touched mine I felt a shock of electricity flow through my body. His lips were as soft as snow, and when he stuck his tongue in my mouth, I felt like melting. When our lips parted I was breathing heavy and couldn't talk. When I caught my breathe I said, "What was that for."

"Nothing."

"Well that was an awful big nothing."

He gave a little seductive smile and peck my lips and said, "See ya later."

"Wow!"

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Xymi Angel Ghost:** **I will look into the errors.**

**Aoi senshi: Thanks for the review.**

**JyoumiBloodGang: First of nobody told you to read my story. And second of all I don't copy off other people work because I can come up with my own ideas! Third of all what you said really didn't make sense so, grow up.**

**I will try and update as soon as possible. Love ya**


	4. It's A Date Part 2

**Chapter 4 **

Matt's POV

Today was finally the day I was going on a date with Mimi. "Huey can you please go a little bit faster, I mean I'm already late."

"I have to obey the speed limit sir."

"Whatever."

When we finally arrived at her house I was getting nervous. "We're here sir."

"Well here goes nothing."

As I got out the limousine I could see a shadow figure in the window. When I reached the door of her house I rung the doorbell. "Hi you must be Matt!"

"Yes I am."

"Please sit down."

As I sat down I looked around the house. Her house was small but they had trophies and family pictures all over the house. I only have one family portrait, and I took it when I was five years old. "You have a beautiful house."

"Thank you." "So Matt how do you like school so far?"

"I'm starting too like a little bit more then what I use too"

"That's good."

I leaned back in the chair a little, but then I could hear some footsteps come down the stairs. When I turned my head to where the sound was coming I saw Mimi in a black tank, on top of that she wore a light blue tuxedo shirt, she had a simple black skirt that came right above her knees, with a ribbon wrap around her waist, a light blue purse , and plain and simple black dress shoes. I stood up looking at her in awe. When she step right in right of the only thing I could say was "You look fantastic!"

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Awww, my baby is growing up so fast!" "I want both of you too stand next to each other and let me take a picture." "Now on 3 say cheese 1,2,3

"Cheese."

After we took our pictures I led Mimi to the limo. "So, Mimi ready for a good time."

"Yeah."

Mimi's POV

I was so excited to go out with Matt. He was the perfect gentlemen. When we got into the limo things were silent for a while so I decided to break it. "So where are we going."

"I thought we could go to the movies and then go walk on the beach."

"That's sounds fun!"

"So Mimi how long have you and Sora been best friends?"

"Ever since.... forever." "How long have you known Tai?"

"We've known each other ever since first grade."

I felt the car come to a complete stop. "We have arrived, sir."

"Thanks Huey."

As Matt put his hands around my waist to help me out the door I could feel my whole body shiver from his touch. We walked on up to the building called 'Access' "Where are we Matt?"

"You haven't heard of club 'Access'."

"No."

"It's the hottest teen club around"

"Well I must be the only one who hasn't heard of it."

"Well, wait til you see it."

When we walked into the club people had on glowing sticks around the necks, dancing on the dance floor and on the tables, a bar ,and it looked like there was even a kissing room. "Mimi are you ready to have fun!"

"Yeah!"

The next thing I knew I was being dragged towards the dance floor. " Matt what are you doing?"

"Dancing" I looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't you know how to dance."

"Yeah but I don't like dancing in front of people."

"Pretend it's just me and you together, all alone."

The next thing I knew I could feel his hands wrap around my waist from behind. As we got used to the music we started moving to the beat. I could feel him pull me closer to his body as we got deeper into the music. When I felt him breath on my neck I started to get goose bumps all over my body. I could feel him turning me around towards him, when I look up at him I thought I was going to fall down and melt. He started leaning down closer to me, I started to close my eyes because I knew he was going to kiss, but instead he just whispered into my ear. "Let's get some drinks."

He lead me to the bar. "Mimi what do you want to drink?"

"I think I'll have a vanilla Pepsi."

"Can I get two vanilla Pepsi's please."

"So Matt who showed you how to dance."

"Nobody"

"I'm sure some...

Before I could finish my sentence there was a loud bang. When I turned my head I saw everyone running out the door screaming.

**Matt's POV**

"Mimi let's get out of here."

"Okay."

"I grabbed Mimi's hand and headed for the door. When we got to the door I pushed the doors so hard I thought I broke it. When I saw the limousine I headed in that direction IhelpedMimi into the car, and got in as fast as I could. "Huey can you please drop us off at Mimi's house."

" Yes sir."

"Mimi are you okay?"

"I think so." I'm just a little surprised."

We were both silent the rest of the ride home. When we were back at Mimi's house I walked her up to the door. "I hope you had a great time without the gun part."

"I did"

"That's good." "I had also planned for us to go to dinner.

"Maybe next time"

With that I leaned in close to her lips and "Maybe."

That's when I heard the front door open. "Mimi its time for you to come side, now." Then her mother closed the door.

"I'll be right there.""Maybe next time we can end this date with a kiss"

"Maybe."

**Hi everyone and thank you for the reviews.I know this isa short chapter butI started to get writer's block. And in order for me to update my next chapter I need at least 15 reviews . Please review. Love Ya.**


End file.
